Putain de Choixpeau
by color-me-wild
Summary: Anne a une vie merdique. Puis elle troque le Canada pour l'Angleterre. Puis elle rencontre un blondinet... pas sympathique à sa nouvelle école. Vous le devinez, sa vie en est devenue encore plus merdique.


_Hello! On commence deux fics en même temps, on sait que vous allez nous massacrer si on est pas assez productives pour fournir les deux en même temps, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes trois! Et comme on dit, trois cerveaux valent mieux qu'un!!! Voilà, nous acceptons tous commentaires constructifs ou les louanges. _

_PS: Nous ne possédons point les personnages de Harry Potter (sauf Anne), tout revient à la brillantissime J K Rowling. Merci encore d'avoir créé Malfoy pour nos esprits mal tournés._

**

* * *

**

**Aux premiers abords :**

Je me suis levée tôt ce matin, comme à mon habitude. J'ai pris ma douche, je me suis habillée et j'ai déjeuné, comme à mon habitude. Routinière, me direz-vous? En effet. J'aime bien lorsque mon emploi du temps est organisé. Mais voilà, ce qui se produira aujourd'hui massacre tous mes points de repères, les massacre complètement.

Suite au divorce (désastreux) de mes parents, j'ai été contrainte de déménager… à Londres. J'ai dû me taper 6 heures de vol avec l'horrible compagnie d'un certain Monsieur Bouchard. Un gros touriste qui pensait que le Big Ben était un restaurant spécialisé en frites et autres mixtures grasses de ce genre. Il semblerait aussi que l'homme croyait que se laver une fois par mois était tout à fait acceptable. Afin que vous compreniez l'horreur de ce vol, il me semble important de mentionner que sa douche mensuelle, M. Bouchard ne l'avait pas prise la veille du vol.

Enfin, j'ai quitté le Canada, ma mère et mes amis pour rencontrer Bouchard et atterrir devant mon satané père et sa nouvelle blondasse. J'en avais seulement entendu parler, avant notre rencontre à l'aéroport. Surprise! Belle-maman doit avoir environ… 23 ans!!!! Ce qui est 7 petites années de plus que moi et donc 19 de moins que mon père! C'est presque du détournement de mineur ça!!

Heureusement, l'éclatement de ma famille n'est pas de sa faute. Ça aurait été une raison de plus de la détester. Je veux dire une autre raison outre sa peau satinée, son corps de déesse grecque, sa chevelure dorée et éclatante, sa stupidité incontestable, son sens de l'humour douteux et sa curieuse tendance à s'envoyer en l'air dans le salon avec mon père toutes lumières allumées. Si ça ne tenait que de moi, elle pourrait bien aller bouger ses fesses autour du poteau d'un bar miteux, plein de motards bien décidés à agir de manière très peu chrétienne.

Non, la rupture de mes parents est plutôt due à Natasha, Candy et Rebecca. La première était une collègue de mon père avec qui il avait des rapports qui étaient loin de porter sur la productivité de l'entreprise pour laquelle ils travaillaient. La deuxième était nulle autre que la psychologue qui suivait mes parents en thérapie de couple. Cette femme était une grande fan de Freud, pour qui vous le savez, tout était étrangement relié au sexe… La troisième femme et non la moindre était nulle autre que ma tante. La propre sœur de ma mère! Cette dernière avait des manières assez fines. En effet, quand ma mère et moi l'avons surprise, en revenant de l'épicerie, sur la table de la cuisine, chevauchant mon père avec conviction, elle a simplement ramassé ses affaires et est partie en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de ma mère en lui disant :

« En tout cas ma Sophie, t'es ben chanceuse. Ton mari y'est monté comme un taureau! Bye la! »

Ma mère a donc demandé le divorce, après avoir refusé d'ouvrir les yeux sur l'adultère de mon père depuis environ cinq ans. Ça, c'était l'année passée. Depuis, elle a changé de psychologue comme de petites culottes, prétextant qu'ils ne comprendraient jamais rien à l'étendue de son drame. Elle s'est donc inventée une petite thérapie maison : boire, boire, boire et boire. Mais je ne l'ai appris que très récemment, il y a environ deux mois… Mes amis donnaient une petite fête et je voulais apporter de quoi faire lever l'ambiance. Je me suis donc mise à farfouiller entre les bouteilles, débouchant les plus fortes pour m'assurer qu'elles allaient faire leur effet. Mais une après l'autre, toutes les bouteilles que j'avais senties n'avaient en rien l'odeur caractéristique de l'alcool. Je les ai goûtées, pour m'apercevoir que le whisky était devenu du jus de pomme et que la vodka et le rhum n'étaient en fait que de l'eau. J'ai couru jusqu'à la chambre de ma mère et l'ai virée sens dessus dessous. À quatre heures, j'attendais ma mère dans un entremêlement de draps et d'oreillers, entourée d'une dizaine de bouteilles bien réelles cette fois-ci, des larmes incontrôlables roulant le long de mes joues. Elle s'est alors décidée à aller en maison de désintox. Et mon père m'a gentiment recueillie, la seule famille restant dans le coin étant Tatie Rebecca alors j'ai pas eu trop le choix vous comprenez....

Eh oui, c'est la triste histoire de mon existence. Revenons au présent, maintenant. Ce matin, donc, ne sera pas comme les autres puisque je commence les cours dans une nouvelle école pas comme les autres : Poudlard. Ma vie n'étant pas assez misérable comme ça, le cours des choses a voulu que je débarque là-bas en novembre. Quand tout le monde s'est déjà accoutumé aux nouveaux éléments de l'année. Et, pour ajouter à mon enthousiasme grandissant, il est à noter que j'arrive en sixième année! Tous les élèves se sont déjà répartis en bandes depuis au moins cinq ans! Youpi…

Ce fut donc avec cet état d'esprit que j'arrivai là, mon père m'ayant aimablement conduite au château. Bien entendu, dès la porte de la voiture refermée, il s'est empressé de remettre les voiles. Lui et ma mère sont moldus; ils ont donc toujours eu un peu peur de la magie. Je grimpai donc les hautes marches menant à l'entrée principale seule, impressionnée par les hautes tourelles du château, que je trouvais bizarrement accueillantes. C'était peut-être du aux petites lumières qui y dansaient, révélant une activité humaine bouillonnante. Derrière ces épais murs de pierre grise, des couples se retrouvaient avant le début des classes, des filles s'échangeaient les derniers potins de l'école, des garçons pariaient sur la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch… Probablement personne ne se doutait qu'une nouvelle élève fraîchement débarquée de la glaciale contrée qu'est le Canada allait rompre leur confortable quotidien de visages familiers. Je soupirai. C'était bien la dernière chose que je voulais, me faire remarquer. La fumée créée par mon souffle s'éleva en vrilles vers les hautes tourelles. Perdue dans mes pensées et dans la contemplation du ballet des volutes de fumée que je créais, je n'entendis pas le bruit de bottes qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

« Tu dois être la nouvelle de sixième année, toi! »

Je sursautai et échappai mes innombrables valises sur le sol. En me retournant, je vis un homme au moins deux fois plus grand que moi, gros comme une baleine à bosses et arborant une vraie jungle en guise de barbe, à qui appartenait manifestement la grosse voix grave que je venais d'entendre. Ok… j'exagère. Mais après je ne sais combien de secondes passées à avoir les yeux ronds comme des 25 sous et la bouche grande ouverte, je pus articuler :

« Je cherche le Professeur Dumbledore… Pouvez-vous…euh…m'aider?

- Le Professeur n'est pas là de la semaine, mais je vais t'amener au Professeure McGonagall. Elle saura s'occuper de toi! »

S'occuper de moi, hein? Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille…

* * *

_REVIEWWWWWWWS!! :D_


End file.
